Prince of Tennis 100 word drabbles
by notsosimplybrittany
Summary: This is a collection of 100 word drabbles featuring various couples most yaoi and using words provided by a random word generator. They're all rated differently but I'm putting rated "m" just in case.
1. Bipartisan: FujiXRyoma

BIPARTISAN PoT - Fuji/Ryoma

Bipartisan: An agreement/cooperation between political parties.

AUTHORS NOTE: This one came to me easily. I could have written much more but of course I had to stick to my 100 word restriction.

For those of you who are new to my stories, I have been doing 100 word oneshots with words that the random word generator provides me with. I was using South Park but I have decided to used Prince of Tennis also.

______________________________________

"Fuji, I'm tired of studying!" Ryoma tapped his pencil against his notebook impatiently.

Fuji laughed calmly, "I understand, but there are only a few more words left so lets finish! Okay, what is 'bipartisan'?"

Ryoma released a yawn theatrically, "It's like when two oppossing teams agree on something."

"Correct, except it deals with political parties, not tennis," Fuji grinned with approval.

Ryoma stood quickly before Fuji could protest, "Alright, I'm going to get something to drink! Do you want anything?"

"Yea...a kiss!" Fuji yanked the younger boy down to his lips, "That's payback for skipping out on your studying!"

THE END.


	2. Schism: OishiXFuji

SCHISM PoT - Oishi/Fuji

Schism: A formal division or separation from a religious body.

AUTHORS NOTE: Haha okay so I totally cheated on this one. I couldn't think of any way to use this word in a story so instead, I used the name of a webcomic I used to read! Which just so happened to be "Schism"! I think this comic is currently on hiatus or being re-done...I'm not sure because I haven't checked it in a while. Either way, you guys should definitely read it. It's such a great comic and the author has an awesome art style. Anyways....I kind of like this one even though it feels a bit choppy.

__________________________________________________

"Fuji, what the hell are you doing? We have practice early tomorrow," Oishi complained after being woken by the consistent clicking of keyboard keys.

Fuji leaned back in the computer chair to glance over his shoulder at Oishi who was lying groggy and half asleep in his bed. "Sorry, Oishi," Fuji said apologetically, "It's just, the new page for Schism is out and I couldn't wait 'til morning to look at it."

"Is that, that damn webcomic? Ugh, just come back to bed," Oishi groaned.

Fuji laughed at his partners anger, though he willingly switched off the computer and obeyed.

END.


	3. Vesicle: FujiXRyoma

VESICLE PoT - Fuji/Ryoma

Vesicle: A membranous and fluid filled cavity in a plant or an animal.

AUTHORS NOTE: The ending for this one was extremely hard to come up with for some reason. I'm still not completely satisfied.

___________________________________________

"Ah! Oh, I'm sorry," Ryoma apologized profusely, more to his cat than to whomever he had bumped into.

"Ryoma? Why are you in such a hurry?"

The raven haired boys head shot up at the familiar voice. "Fuji...I was just taking my cat in for his checkup. He just had this vesicle on the side of his leg removed last week."

"Well, in that case, I'll walk you to the vet. You can pay me back by taking me out to eat later," Fuji casually slung his arm around his flustered teammate. "Don't worry, I'll pick something cheap," Fuji laughed.

END.


	4. Whack: MomoshiroXFuji

WHACK PoT ~ Momshiro/Fuji

Whack: An opportunity or attempt to do something.

AUTHORS NOTE: mmm...I don't think I like how this one turned out :0

* * *

"Momo! Fuji! Come here please!" Coach Ryuzaki yelled across the tennis courts towards the players.

They glanced up from where they were practicing before running to meet her request.

"What's up coach?" Momo was first to speak up.

"Momo, Fuji...I have decided to pair the two of you as doubles for the next tournament. I'm letting you know early so you can practice together," the coach explained firmly.

Momoshiro felt his ears go red with embarrassment. It happened every time he and Fuji were mentioned together, though he would die before revealing why.

"Alright, we'll give it a whack coach!"

THE END.


	5. Profess: TezukaXEiji

**PROFESS: To declare or admit openly**

_**AUTHORS NOTE: I kind of like this one. It's mysterious about who Tezuka is talking about at the end. Is it Eiji? Oishi? Someone completely different? Who knows haha.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

__"So after he professed, you ran away?" Tezuka clarified Eiji's prespoken words.

"Yea, I didn't know what else to do! Oishi and I have been friends since before I can remember," Eiji said glumly as he plopped onto a nearby desk.

"You like him though, don't you?" Tezuka probed, not looking up from the papers in his hands.

"Yea…" the word was barely audible but he knew Tezuka could hear.

"Then hurry before someone else takes him," Tezuka shooed his teammate away.

"Thank you!"

"I should be taking my own advice," Tezuka grumbled as he watched the boy leave.

END.


	6. Signify: InuiXKaido

**SIGNIFY: To show by a sign. **

**AUTHORS NOTE: **_**Mmm…I'm not a big fan of Inui so it may show in this, but I hope it doesn't show too much because I adore Kaido!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"You're looking awful chipper today, Kaido," Inui greeted as he entered the classroom.

"How can you tell? He always looks pouty and glum to me," Momoshiro snickered.

Kaido shot his classmate a glare, though he delivered no verbal response.

"It is signified by his cheeks and his frown. His cheeks are usually a little rosier when he's happy and his frown is more forced," Inui explained.

Kaido's eyes widened in surprise. He'd never even noticed this, himself. He fought profusely to keep the blush off his face that threatened to redden his cheeks even more. Inui had caught him.

END.


	7. Slumbering: OishiXEiji

**SLUMBERING**

**PAIRING: **_OishiXEiji_

**DEFINITION: **_Slumbering – sleep. To be in a sluggish or torpid state_

**AUTHORS NOTE: **_This is based after that one episode where Eiji sleeps through half of the game while Oishi keeps it up for them…it's really early in the series but I can't remember exactly what episode. I want to say 27…somewhere around there. Do you guys get the end? Haha it's totally cheesy._

_

* * *

  
_

"Who did you learn that from anyways?" Oishi leaned back onto his elbows, eyes directed towards the purple clouds.

Eiji laughed, "I didn't learn it anywhere! I was just slumbering, ha-ha!"

Oishi joined the laugh, "Slumbering? Did you get that from Inui?"

Eiji pursed his lips in a mock pout, "Are you trying to say I'm not smart enough to know words like that?"

Oishi yanked his partner down so he was lying on top of him. He twirled the boy's flippant hair playfully.

"What's a big word for love?" Oishi grinned.

Eiji thought for a moment before replying, "Kikumaru."

END.


	8. Tortoise: TezukaXFuji

**TORTOISE**

**PAIRING: **_TezukaXFuji_

**DEFINITION: **_Tortoise – Any of a family of land turtles._

**AUTHORS NOTE: **_I adore this pairing. It's probably one of my top favorite slash pairings for this series. When I was in about third grade my friend got these awesome turtles that were only about as big as a coin dollar. I don't think I've ever been so jealous in my life. I've wanted a turtle ever since haha._

_

* * *

  
_

"That guy is really good. Do you know what school he's from?" Fuji questioned as he and Tezuka watched the ensuing tennis match.

Tezuka gave a barely noticeable shrug, "No clue. He may be good but he's as slow as a tortoise."

Fuji laughed heartily at the comparison, "Well I'm pretty slow, does that make me a tortoise?"

A grin dripped over Tezuka's features, "I had a pet tortoise once but he died a long time ago. I've been meaning to get a new one."

Fuji's eyes widened, wondering if he was suggesting what he thought he might be suggesting.

END.


	9. Trolley: InuiXEiji

**TROLLEY**

**PAIRING: **_InuiXEiji_

**DEFINITION: **_Trolley – A street car powered electronically driven by overhead wires._

**AUTHORS NOTE: **_Ugh I don't like this pairing at allll but I did the "pick a random pairing" thing and this is who it came up with. Oh well, I love trolleys!_

_

* * *

  
_

"This is so cool! I never thought we'd be able to play overseas! England is even cooler than the brochures say!" Eiji gushed as he eyed the buildings and people.

"You can ogle the sights later, but for now we should really try and find the trolley. We will be disqualified if we are late," Inui insisted to his hyper teammate.

Eiji grabbed Inui by the elbow and began pulling him along behind him, "Okay just let me go in here for five minutes!"

Inui grinned, silently agreeing to his friend's innocent demand, almost tripping as he was pulled along.

END.


	10. Sumptuary: TezukaXEiji

**SUMPTUARY**

**PAIRING: **_TezukaXEiji_

**DEFINITION: **_Sumptuary – Regulating personal habits or behavior on moral or religious _grounds.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Ffff I don't think I like this one. I was trying to make it a bit melancholy since most of them up until now have been all "happy ending" and , I don't think I used the word right.

* * *

Eiji shivered from the chill January air as he stared down at the sentence he had just written for his New Years wish. A sumptuary for him.

"Please let Tezuka notice me," he repeated the words in a whisper before hanging the paper up.

All he could do was wish for his team captain's attention but he was feeling lucky. It was a new year, he was healthy, getting good grades…everything was working for him so far so why not one more bout of luck?

Eiji vaguely wondered when New Years wishes would begin to take effect, if ever.

END.


End file.
